Denver-Exeter Avenue
Denver-Exeter Avenue is an avenue in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, located in Algonquin, Liberty City. Description The avenue starts in the north at an intersection with Nickel Street at the south perimeter of Middle Park, and runs directly south, passing through the areas of Star Junction and terminating at an intersection with Garnet Street on the northern perimeter of Suffolk. The combined nomenclature of Denver-Exeter Avenue satisfies the absence of both Denver Avenue and Exeter Avenue in the central Algonquin area, particularly the Star Junction and The Triangle neighborhoods. Denver Avenue continues further south of the street while Exeter Avenue does not. The hyphenated name mirrors the appearance of the road itself; a combined nature of two roads resulting in only two horizontal city blocks, while the Denver and Exeter Avenues make up three blocks in between the city's two major 4-lane avenues; Columbus Avenue and Frankfort Avenue. Due to Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars somewhat simplified map, the appearance of Denver-Exeter Avenue is, to a certain extent, ambiguous; the lack of a diagonal street such as Burlesque suggests that the central Star Junction region is built upon one entire road rather than two, leaving Burlesque and Denver-Exeter as named streets in limbo. .]] , facing north.]] .]] Running directly through the heart of the city, Denver-Exeter Avenue and its crossing-partner Burlesque sit as a core foundation for many of Liberty City's key landmarks, most of which are high-rise towers, skyscrapers and hotels. Perhaps the most significant of all landmarks is the Rotterdam Tower, of which its main entrance and east face is found on Denver-Exeter Avenue between Garnet Street and Hematite Street. The Star Junction intersection lies between Kunzite Street, Burlesque and Denver-Exeter Avenue, such intersection leaves four recognizable buildings on each corner; Star Junction's Burger Shot, the Bawsaq Building, the Cooper Jackson Building and the MeTV Building, the latter three serving as some of the tallest in the city. Two smaller buildings lie at either end of the intersection facing each other with bright lights and colorful billboards, the Denver-Exeter Avenue-Burlesque Buildings, and one of the tallest and modernistic skyscrapers, the Triangle Tower, sits peering behind. Other iconic buildings include Spender's, a large retail store east of the Rotterdam Tower, the Banner Hotel & Spa building, and the Majestic Hotel looking out onto Middle Park. The Star Junction Police Station also sits between the intersecting roads. The number of lanes fluctuates as it travels through the city, particularly due to its nature intersecting with Burlesque. The entire road allows traffic to flow only south, along with Burlesque, through the Star Junction region. At the northern start of the road, the avenue holds 4 lanes including parked traffic lanes, before one lane is lost after the Lorimar Street intersection as the two intersecting roads become closer together. This results in 3 lanes leading up to the Kunzite Street intersection, the main cross-over between Denver-Exeter Avenue and Burlesque, totaling in 6 lanes of traffic flowing south at once. It isn't until after Jade Street that the 4th lane is regained as the avenue enters The Triangle. The avenue connects to 8 horizontal streets of the Algonquin alphabetical system, namely G, H, I, J, K, L, M and N, as well as crossing paths with Burlesque. Unlike other Algonquin avenues, Denver-Exeter Avenue lacks a police scanner audio file. Being one of the vertical streets to run through the Star Junction neighborhood, the avenue is likely based on in Manhattan, New York City. Intersections Landmarks *Rotterdam Tower (between Garnet Street and Hematite Street) *Triangle Tower (between Burlesque, Hematite Street and Iron Street) *Bawsaq Building (on the Kunzite Street and Burlesque intersection) *MeTV Building (on the Kunzite Street and Burlesque intersection) *Cooper Jackson Building (on the Kunzite Street and Burlesque intersection) *Star Junction Police Station (on the Jade Street and Burlesque intersection) *Majestic Hotel (corner of Nickel Street) RotterdamTower-GTAIV.png|Rotterdam Tower, The Triangle MeTVBuilding-GTAIV.jpg|MeTV Building, Star Junction TheTriangleTower-GTAIV.png|Triangle Tower, The Triangle BawsaqBuilding-GTAIV.png|Bawsaq Building, Star Junction JacksonCooperBuilding-GTAIV.png|Cooper Jackson Building, Star Junction Notable Businesses *Burger Shot *The Libertine Hotel *Banner Hotel & Spa *Hotel ÜberBrücker Vehicles *Several Buses can be found parked along the street within Star Junction. Gallery DenverExeterAvenue-GTAIV-StarJunction2.jpg|Star Junction. DenverExeterAvenue-GTAIV-BannerHotel.jpg|Banner Hotel & Spa. References Navigation }} de:Denver-Exeter Avenue es:Denver-Exeter Avenue pl:Denver-Exeter Avenue ru:Денвер-Эксетер-авеню Avenue, Denver-Exeter Avenue, Denver-Exeter Avenue, Denver-Exeter Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Streets in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin